Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament
The Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament (CND) is an organisation that advocates unilateral nuclear disarmament by the United Kingdom, international nuclear disarmament and tighter international arms regulation through agreements such as the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty. It opposes military action that may result in the use of nuclear, chemical or biological weapons and the building of nuclear power stations in the UK. Links To Peel Peel was doing his National Service when CND began to attract attention. He was living in the US when the movement reached its height of popularity in the UK in the 1960s, and was famous for its Aldermaston marches, where the anti-bomb protesters were accompanied by traditional jazz and folk musicians, among them many well-known folk singers and Ken Colyer's jazz band, favourites of Peel in his youth. Even Rod Stewart took part in an Aldermaston march, in his early days as a beatnik folk singer http://www.rodstewartfanclub.com/about_rod/bio/bio_60.php. In the early 1960s John "Hoppy" Hopkins, later a founder of International Times and the UFO club and mentioned often by Peel on the Perfumed Garden, was a photographer and a CND activist; his photos of CND activities can be seen here By the time Peel returned to the UK in 1967, CND had gone somewhat out of fashion, except on the folk scene. Melody Maker's folk news column reported that Sandy Denny, later a Peel favourite but then building her reputation in folk clubs, would sing at a CND rally in Rotterdam on Good Friday and at a similar event in London on the following dayhttps://www.americanradiohistory.com/UK/Melody-Maker/60s/67/Melody-Maker-1967-0325.pdf. By then, however, anti-war protests increasingly focused on the escalating conflict in Vietnam. But in the late '60s JP urged his listeners and readers of his International Times column to subscribe to Peace News, a pacifist magazine which at the time was working with CND in its campaigning. In April 1969 he appeared at a concert at the Roundhouse, organised by the movement's youth branch, YCND (see Gigography 1969) Peel was also a supporter of the organisation (although not a very miltant one) during its "second wave" in the era of Margaret Thatcher and Ronald Reagan, when CND began to appeal to young people worried by a renewed nuclear threat and growing Cold War tensions. He compered some CND events in the '70's and '80's, where musicians were involved in performing. http://www.ukrockfestivals.com/glc-peace-festivals.html http://www.harringayonline.com/forum/topics/1971-festival-of-life-at-ally-pally However, he's not known to have attended any of the marches or rallies held by CND. In 1991, Peel played tracks from a CND compilation album on his show. CND Compilations (LP - Give Peace A Dance: A CND Compilation) Beechwood * 16 June 1991: Dub Syndicate with Prince Far I: Wadada * 16 June 1991: Krispy 3: Sellouts Must Be Done * 16 June 1991: Shamen: Hear Me Oh My People * 30 June 1991: Krispy 3: Sell Outs Must Be Done * 07 July 1991: Moody Boys: Free External Links * Wikipedia * Official Website * Guardian article on CND and music - Power to the People Category:Subjects Category:Compilations